1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to a steering system for a towed farm implement. More particularly, the present invention relates to a four-wheel steering mechanism with a 180-degree steering system for a header transport.
2. Description of the Related Art
Towed farm implements can be difficult to turn at a sharp angle. For example, header transports generally include a tongue that can be coupled to a towing vehicle (e.g., a tractor) that pulls the header transport. Steering systems for towed farm implements exist in which the tongue of the wagon is pivoted as it is pulled, and the angle at which the tongue pivots is translated to the wheels. However, existing steering systems are only able to achieve a low degree of tongue movement. The limited range of movement makes it hard to maneuver during towing. Further, the limited range of movement causes the front tires to slide sideways during constricted maneuvers, which results in tire damage and puts undue stress on the transporter frame and joints.
Thus, there is a need for a new and improved steering system for towed form implements, such as header transports.